Des mois pour un instant
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: Harry trompe Draco. Enfin .. tu en es sûr Draco ? SongFic "Orchard of Mine" de Globus


Voici un petit OS. Plutôt une sorte de drabble .. Pas malheureux, pas joyeux. Bonne lecture :)

SongFic - Orchard of Minde - Globus

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Don't taint this ground with the color of the past **_(Ne tache pas le sol avec les couleurs du passé)_  
**Are the sounds in bloom with you ? **_(Est-ce que les sons éclatent avec toi?)_  
**Cause you feel like an orchard of mines **_(Car tu ressemble a l'un de mes vergers)_  
**Just take one step at a time **_(Prend le temps de faire un pas après l'autre)_

S'il te plait Harry. Tais toi. Je veux que tu comprennes que je n'en peux plus de toutes tes infidélités.

Tu passes ton temps à me mentir. Je sais que tu me trompes depuis des mois.

« - Draco ... attends je peux tout expliquer ! »

C'est ça que tu crois Harry ? C'est ça hein ? Tu penses que je vais te laisser t'en sortir avec des excuses minables, une fois de plus ?

Hé bien non ! Non parce que je ne veux pas continuer comme ça !

**Oh and you seem to break like time **_(Oh, et tu sembles te briser comme le temps)_  
** So fragile on the inside, you climb these grapevines **_(_Si fragile à l'intérieur, tu escalades ces vignes)  
**Would you look now unto the pit of me on the ground** _(Veux-tu bien maintenant regarder le fossé s'est forgé à mes pieds ?)_  
**And you wander through these, to climb these grapevines...vines** _(Et tu te promènes, tu les traverses, pour escalader ces vignes.)_

« - Draco .. Amour .. »

Non, non et non ! Je ne me laisserai plus attendrir par tes piètres surnoms !

« - Arrête Harry. Tu m'a trompé, humilié ! Tout le monde sorcier est au courant de tes petites sorties le soir, quand tu es censé travailler sur je ne sais quel document. Comprends moi Harry. Essaie au moins de me comprendre. Où que j'aille je suis en faute, parce que je suis fils et petit fils de mangemort ! Et dans l'esprit des gens, je le suis moi aussi. Ils disent tous que c'est bien fait pour moi. Ils me reprochent de t'avoir donné un philtre d'amour ou une putain de potion pour que tu restes avec moi ! Ils pensent que je suis avec toi juste par intérêt parce que dans leur esprit, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Parce que je suis un Malfoy et que c'est bien connu, un Malfoy n'est pas humain, il est incapable d'éprouver des sentiments ! »

J'ai lancé cette dernière réplique d'un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique.

**I say it to be proud, won't have my life turned upside down **_("Je le dis par fierté ; je ne veux pas que ma vie bascule")_  
**Says the man with some, with some gold forged plan **_(Dit l'homme avec quelque, quelque plan forgé en or)_  
**Of life so incomplete, like weights strapped around my feet** _(D'une vie si incomplète, comme des poids enchaînés à mes pieds.)_  
**Tread careful one step at a time **_(Fais attention : un pas à la fois)_

Et je continue. Je te balance dans ta putain de tête toute la vérité que tu t'es forcée d'ignorer.

« - Mais non, non ça n'était pas assez que les gens doutent de mes sentiments. Tu t'es véritablement ligué avec eux pour me prouver que je n'étais plus le bien venu dans ta vie ou quoi ?! Mais tu ne comprends pas Harry. Tu ne comprends pas que moi je t'aime. »

Je vois tes yeux briller d'une étrange lueur. Ce n'est pas du malheur, pas de la pitié, pas de la colère .. Est-ce de l'amour ?

**To know, to feel, to play me once again** _(Pour savoir, pour sentir, pour te jouer de moi une fois encore)_  
**Do you denote from what we feel** _(Dénotes-tu ce que nous ressentons ?)_  
**Do you not know, I see you play the game** _(Ne sais-tu pas que je te vois jouer le jeu ..?)_  
**Do you denote...** _(Dénotes-tu ?)_

Tu sembles si apaisé .. je ne comprend plus rien.

« - Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit Draco. Et enfin, au bout de tout ce temps, tu comprends ce que j'attendais. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Les nuits où je devais être avec des amants, je leur faussais compagnie. Parce que je t'aime et que j'avais besoin que tu me le dises.»

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« - Alors .. tu ne m'as jamais trompé ?

- Jamais.

- Regrettes-tu ?

- Jamais ! Je t'aime Draco.

- Je t'aime Harry »

Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à accepter ce qu'il m'a fait. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point j'ai souffert. Mais pour le moment, je profite juste de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**To know, to feel, to play me once again** _(Pour savoir, pour sentir, pour te jouer de moi une fois encore)_  
**Do you denote ? **_(Dénotes-tu ?)_  
**Do you not know, I see you play the game** _(Ne sais-tu pas que je te vois jouer le jeu ..?)_  
**Do you denote...** _(Dénotes-tu ?)_


End file.
